An Outsider's Christmas
by Blau
Summary: From December 1st to the 24th, a 100 word drabble will be posted. May include some slash, but for the most part will be gen. NO PLOT.
1. Memory

Ponyboy Curtis remembered a lot of things, but for some reason couldn't remember the day his parents died.

His parents were still alive, so he couldn't have gotten drunk. He hadn't been sick that day, and so he couldn't have been sleeping. Hadn't been outside with Johnny, or at school, or at the DX... It was just one big blur. Couldn't remember the day, only what happened when he got home. Which was weird.

Why was it the things he wanted to remember he forgot, and the things he wanted to forget he remembered?


	2. Secret

A Soc and a Greaser weren't supposed to get along. They were too opposite things, too different to be friends.

But Randy was as close to a Greaser you could be while still being a Soc, and vice versa with Ponyboy. The only things that marked them as Greaser and Soc were their clothes, hangouts, and music preferences.

They were more than friends. Didn't let anyone know though, because their group of friends already hated them for being friends with the enemy.

So imagine what would happen when they told their friends that they were dating each other!


	3. First time

There was a first for everything, they said. The first time going to school. The first time running in a track meet, first time feeling the adrenaline pumping through you, the first time feeling like you could do anything. The first time you put gel in your hair and called yourself a greaser, a hood.

The first time being held by your brothers as you cried, the first time going to a funeral. The first time you saw your friend after he was beat up by some Socs, the first time you too were jumped by some Socs as well.


	4. Girl talk

"How can she stand them hanging out?" Cherry exclaimed, her voice carrying from the living room to the kitchen.

Randy, deciding it was something trivial that women talked about, continued his task of getting Coke for his deceased friend's ex-girlfriend.

Getting the Cokes, Randy went into the living room, handing Cherry a Coke and sitting down.

"I mean, why would she want them out? There's no men around!" Cherry laughed. Randy rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

A giggle.

"Look. Her-" Cherry pointed to a big-breasted women on the cover of a magazine. "boobs are just HANGING out!"


	5. Milk

If there was one thing the Curtis' never ran out of, it was milk. The white liquid that tasted like water, but was better than water, because it quenched your thirst AND gave you calcium to make strong teeth and bones!

Now, why would the Curtis' always have milk around? Surely chocolate cake was more important. Or cigarettes, or coffee, or a number of other foods, drinks, and drugs. It was something Ponyboy had always wondered, but never got a straight answer.

Because the reason was that Darry and Sodapop were trying to make Ponyboy tall. He was a little short.


	6. Christmas Tree

It began with a dream.

A dream of wide branches and vibrant green needles. They would cover it in lights and ornaments, and it would be a /real/ Christmas, like they had when their parents were alive.

But these dreams were destroyed. Two-Bit decided it would be a good idea to put the Christmas lights in the microwave. Sure, the light show was cool, but it destroyed the lights.

Because of Steve and Soda's wrestling, they knocked over the tree and broke several of its branches.

But it was okay, Ponyboy told Darry, because they were together. And that's what the holidays were all about.


	7. Author's Notes

For the most part, the reviews I've been getting are positive. However, I have gotten a flame. But that's okay, because it made me laugh. Like, you know when you ask a question and then look or keep reading and see the answer was in front of you? Ya. The flamer did that. 'cause, Just Me, I do write longer stories. D

But I've also gotten a lot of people saying they're confused as to what the plot is. THERE IS NO PLOT! Its just a series of one hundred word long stories. If you want an Outsiders story with a plot, go read my other story, Runaway. Because there is no plot for An Outsider's Christmas.


	8. Mickey

_M - I - C - K - E - Y M - O - U - S - E! Micky Mouse..._

It was a song that anyone who hung out with Two-Bit knew by heart, simply because Two-Bit sang the song so many times. At first it was annoying, to have an eighteen-year-old sing along to something aimed for younger kids, but then you got used to it. Got used to Two-Bit singing it, got used to the song repeating itself in your head... Heck, you even got used to watching Mickey.

_M - I - C - K - E - Y M - O - U - S - E..._


	9. Remedy

They weren't sure if he was going to pull through. It certaintly didn't seem like he would, seeing him lay in the hospital bed, body covered in bandages. The gang would do what they could for him, but all they could do was visit and talk to him. If only there was a medicine Johnny could take to make him all better, rather than just numb the pain. But even if there was, it wasn't like they, a group of greasers, would be able to afford it. But like Johhny told them;

The remedy is the experience.


	10. Memory2

Dally remembered a lot of things. Didn't seem like the guy who would remember things, tuck them away into his head, and then think about them as laying in bed.

He remembered what he was feeling when he heard Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were dead. Remembered going to their house, not saying anything but just offering his support. Remembered what the Curtis brothers were doing, what Steve and Two-Bit and Johnny were doing too.

He remembered when they found Johnny after he got beat up. Remembered the rage he felt.

Dally didn't seem like it, but he remembered a lot of things.


	11. Burgers

If there was one thing Socs and greasers had in common, it was food.

Or, to be more specific, burgers.

Darry liked his plain, just a meat patty between two buns. No ketchup or mustard or anything like that. Sodadpop and Steve liked there burgers to have everything on them. Dally and Johnny liked cheeseburgers, but with no ketchup because they hated the stuff. Ponyboy and Two-Bit like cheeseburgers also, but with ketchup and mustard, and that was it.

Bob and Randy liked hamburgers with tomatoes and ketchup, Cherry and Marcia liked theirs with lettuce.

Because if there was one thing everyone had in common, it was food.


	12. Words

_Don't_ and _won't_ were words that sounded similar but had two different meanings. _Don't_ was 'do not', as in you didn't want to. _Won't _was 'will not', as in you wouldn't.

_Don't's, won't's, _and_ can't's_ had become a big part in Johnny's life. He **did not** go anywhere by himself anymore. He **would not** participate in rumbles. He **could not** see a Soc without becoming edgy and nervous.

So you paid attention to these things, the things you **did not do**, the things you **would not do**, the things you **could not do**. Because it was all you **could do**.


	13. Girl talk2

"Gosh, Ponyboy, you're the first boy I've met who goes places with a girl and doesn't call it a date," Cherry said.

"You're the first girl I've met who doesn't think I'm a romantic because I like sunsets," Ponyboy replied.

"Oh, but I think you're an awfully big romantic, Ponyboy," the redhead teased. "I mean, you could be hanging out with your friends right now..."

Ponyboy sat up, staring at Cherry with wide eyes.

"Its not like that-- Cherry!" he exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh? So what is it like?"

Too embarressed to say anything, a silence fell over the two.


	14. Cats

Ponyboy had always wanted a cat. They seemed loyal enough, but weren't needy, like dogs were. Cats could get their own food if they had to, and although they needed some attention, they didn't need it constantly.

But, alas, his brothers would always tease him.

"Cats are for girls, Ponyboy! Dogs are a man's best friend!" they would exclaim.

So Ponyboy never told anyone he loved cats. But after living with Randy for a couple of months, he finally admitted he did like cats.

That year, for his birthday, Randy had gotten him a three-year-old tabby named Rowdy.


	15. Movies

It was one of those few times that Darry saw a movie he really wanted to see. It had some action, and a lot of comedy. And, of course, romance. But it was mostly comedy. However, this actually had a plot.

So naturally Darry checked to see when the movie was coming out. December 9th, it said.

So on December 9th, at around seven o'clock, Darry departed from his house and went to the theatre. However, it turned out the movie was only out in select cities, and Tulsa wasn't one of them.

No, it came out December 23rd.


	16. Stories

Everyone knew Dally was from New York.

Everyone had heard at least one tale from Dally about what he did in New York.

But it didn't go much farther than that, because back in the old days Dally would tell his stories constantly. One day, while at the Curtis' house, Dally had been finishing a story when Ponyboy had said he sounded like an old man reminscing the 'good ole days'.

As much as Dally wanted to beat the snot out of Ponyboy for that comment, Darry and Soda were there.

But since that day, Dally hasn't told many stories.


	17. Rumors

Tulsa was a small town. More often than not you knew someone, and if you didn't then you knew who they hung out with or whatever.

So because it was a small town, if something happened to one individual or family, everyone knew.

Which was why it was torture for Randy to go to school.

"There's that Soc who didn't fight them Greasers..." the Socs would sneer.

"There's that Soc whose too good to fight us..." the Greasers would mutter, shoulders hunched.

So although it was a little sadistic for him to say so, at least his life was Ponyboy's.


	18. Fantasy

Once upon a time there was a small little puppy.

This puppy was not liked by many. He was always kicked and beaten wherever he went. So the puppy learnt not to trust people from an early age.

One day the puppy was walking and was approached by some cats. They scratched and hissed at him, and the puppy walked away bleeding.

A day later a small wolf cub stumbled upon him. The wolf cub gave cries of distress, and two bigger wolves came.

The wolves nursed the puppy back to health, and the puppy learnt that appearances can be deceiving.


	19. Al Bhed

There once was a girl who came to Tulsa all the way from Japan. An odd thing she was, because she said she didn't follow any of the religions that Ponyboy listed.

No, she said she really didn't believe in anything. Her people, the Al Bhed, went against the teachings of Yevon - that is, the Al Bhed made machina - machines - and Yevon forbid machina.

She moved away about a week later, but Ponyboy always wondered what happened to her. Oh well - he still had the note she left him about how to write in the Al Bhed language.

* * *

This is what happens when you play Final Fantasy X for over ten hours... 


	20. Sickness

It seemed that lately everyone had been getting sick.

Darry had just gotten over with a cold and Soda was just beginning to get one. Because Steve was always with Soda, naturely he caught it too. Johnny was in the middle of suffering with the flu, and was staying with them for the time being. Two-Bit and Dally had remained healthy, but the only time Two-Bit got sick was when he got a hangover, and Dally never got sick.

So did Ponyboy want to get sick? No. Being sick was icky. So luckily, he didn't get sick.

Oh no. He broke his arm.


	21. Sickness2

Ponyboy didn't want anyone at school to notice he had broken his arm. After all, it wouldn't be cool if a big deal was made of it. The Soc who broke his arm didn't know that he had broken Ponyboy's arm, and so if he did find out chances were Ponyboy would be targeted more. After all, a Greaser with a broken arm? It was like hunting season for them. 'Hahaha, Greaser season...'

But of course, when you're friends with Two-Bit, nothing can be kept a secret for long.


	22. PMSing for men

There are times in your life when you feel like everyone is against you, and everything that happens was done to piss you off.

Darry, out of nowhere, had made a new rule. Ponyboy was to always be with at least two people, so as to prevent a repeat of what happened at the fountain. Soda was being unusually clingy to him, and because Soda was Steve's best friend, naturely Steve hung around them as well.

Dally and Johnny had been ignoring him lately, and Ponyboy didn't know why. Two-Bit as well - he was at his own house a lot.

Really, they all had to piss off...


	23. Winter break

December 22nd, Two-Bit decided, was probably the best day of the year. Well, besides December 24th and 25th, January 1st, and all the other major holidays.

But what was so great about December 22nd? It wasn't a major holiday, that was for sure. Why, it was the last day of school before getting a week off of school!

And December 22nd was so fun, too! It was fun to see Ponyboy to tease him about the fact he got so emotional when the holidays rolled around.

Not to mention they didn't actually have to do any work. That was good too.

* * *

**I'm sorry. Ponyboy probably doesn't get emotional during the holidays. Not everyone gets off of school on December 22nd, nor do they have a week off. I do though - I get emotional during the holidays (I feel like giving everyone a hug, as opposed to noting how the stupidity in my school seemed to have risen during the passing times). I get off of school on December 22nd. I have a week off of school. So.**

**Only three more to go!**


	24. Sickness3

There were a lot of types of people in the world, but the type that had the most people in it were the idiots.

You got the idiots who drank and drove, got the idiots who smarted off to the cops. Got the idiots who cheated off a test, then had the balls to brag about it after school.

And then, of course, you got the teachers who come to school even though they're sick. Like Randy's math teacher. Had strep throat, the teacher told everyone.

And because of his stupid math teacher, Randy would be spending the holidays with strep throat.


	25. Holidays

Going to church with not only his brothers, but the rest of the gang as well, was not how Darry wanted to spend Christmas Eve.

Soda and Steve would be smacking each other with the bibles, Two-Bit would begin chatting with whoever sat by him. Dally would keep trying to light a cigarette, and Johnny would just sit there with a glazed look. It seemed like the only one who was actually interested was himself and Ponyboy.

But like Ponyboy said before, it was okay, because they were all together. And that's what Christmas was about.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
